Bittersweet Dreams
by Jamimlia
Summary: they fell asleep holding hands


DISCLAIMER: Don't own KH

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I haven't done anything since MAY and I thought I'd better get rolling! The problem is, I work with a theater company that's only open in the summer, so yeah. Y'know how that works. xD But anyway! Enjoy! :)

* * *

"What is this?"

Kairi lifted her head up to look at Sora, who was innocently looking at her from the hotel's big, comfy arm chair. Staring at her and lifting a handful of popcorn to his mouth, Sora blinked. Kairi turned back to the DVD player.

Twilight Town High was going on a field trip to Destiny Islands, which was two days away. They were resting at Sunrise Suites, four people to a room. By a stroke of luck, Roxas, Namine, Kairi and Sora got assigned to a room with two beds (Thank goodness.). Namine and Roxas went to sleep instantly, worn from the drive and waking up at 5:00 A.M. Kairi and Sora, however, slept on the way and looked for something to do. Kairi had brought seven, _Seven, _seasons of Law and Order. They decided. They would stay up watching Law and Order until one passed out. Then the other would go to sleep.

"What is this?" Sora repeated.

"Law and Order."

"I know, what _season?"_ he asked.

"Three, I think. The cases from three and five look a lot alike." Kairi explained.

Sora nodded. Kairi pushed a button on the player and the theme music burst from the TV. Kairi quickly turned down the volume.

Sora didn't seem affected by the loudness. "Roxas snores. Don't worry about him." Sora reassured Kairi about his twin brother. She shook her head.

"It's not Roxas I'm worried about. It's Nami. Nami will murder me on the way back for waking her up." She lifted her eyes to look at Namine, peacefully sleeping. A sigh of relief escaped.

"What one should we watch?" Sora asked when Kairi sat down next to him in the ridiculously large arm chair.

"Let's do Animal Instinct. There's a crazy person in it and the actress does an _amazing _job." Kairi answered, taking the bowl of popcorn away from Sora.

Sora tried to reclaim his popcorn, but Kairi held it out of reach. He sighed and selected Animal Instinct. It started with a black screen, and a voice said,"_In the criminal justice system-"_

"The people are represented by two separate_, _yet equally important groups. The police who investigate crime, and the district attorney's who prosecute the offenders. These are their stories." Kairi chimed in with the voice.

Sora glanced at her.

"I find it really sad you've memorized that." Sora said. Kairi shrugged.

"Whenever I get the chance, I watch Law and Order." Was her reply. Sora took this opportunity to take back the popcorn. Kairi reacted, yanking the popcorn to her. Sora was ready to pounce but-

"_And maybe with a hunk of cheese they'll talk." _Said one of the detectives, Mike Logan. Both teens snapped their heads to the hotel TV, avoiding each others eyes.

_

* * *

_**llllllllllll**_S_**o**_r_**a llllllllllll

* * *

**

Sora never knew Law and Order could be so interesting.

It was suspenseful, as well as funny at some times, and heart-wrenching at the other times. But what amazed him most of all, was Kairi's ability to watch hours and hours of it. That is, until she passed out next to him.

While one of the episodes was on, he suddenly felt a weight on his right shoulder. He turned to see Kairi's head on him. He turned a bright red and turned back to the screen. His heart was beating so heavily that it would fall out to the floor and keep beating.

It wasn't a clean floor, either.

Being very careful not to wake Kairi, Sora reached for the Mint Oreos. It was rather funny how they got them. Roxas had brought them on the trip, hoping to impress the Mint-Loving Namine on the way. However, Sora and Kairi were also mint-loving, and stole them.

_

* * *

_**Flashback!**

_"C'mon, it's in his bag somewhere..." Sora muttered as he searched his brother's belongings._

_Kairi fidgeted. "Roxas us going to** kill **us!" She exclaimed._

_"So?" Sora replied, turning and holding his prize. "At least we'll die together.  
_

**End Flashback!

* * *

**

_Idiot! _Sora realized how close he was to revealing his secret. He was in love with Kairi since they were twelve, four years ago. Four years ago, when she started becoming beautiful and strong. Four years ago, when he noticed. Four years ago, when his change of heart changed absolutely everything.

"Dying together? Yeah, right." He muttered under his breath. He sighed, causing Kairi to turn in her sleep. He froze for a few seconds until she settled. Then he ran his left hand through his hair.

Didn't he seen her face when Riku arrived? Didn't he see her face com alight with joy when he was near her? Didn't he see that he could never amount to Riku, who at this very moment, was in the hotel room across the hall?

Sora turned to Kairi, still sleeping. A few strands of hair fell in front of her face. Gently, he brushed them back with his hand. She didn't move.

"Kairi, I know that I'll never be the lover you want. I know that you won't pick me over Riku. So I'll confess now." Sora took a deep breath.

"I'm in love with you." The words were soft and quiet, but they fulfilled the purpose Sora wanted. Sora felt sleep overcoming him, so he took one last action before he closed his eyes.

* * *

**llllllllllll **_N_**a**_m_**i**_n_**e llllllllllll

* * *

**

Namine awoke to sunlight falling on her face. She yawned, stretched, and saw the clock.

"It's 8:30!" Namine was filled with pure terror. Everyone was supposed to meet at ten, and breakfast started at nine. She threw off her blanket and went to wake Roxas.

"Roxas!" She shouted. "ROXAS!" She started shaking him.

"Wha..?" He mumbled, pulling his blanket over his face. Namine yanked it off.

"HEY!" Roxas shouted, covering himself in his pajamas.

Namine took no notice. "Get Kairi and Sora up!"

She threw his blanket on her bed and flew to her bag, in search of her towel, shampoo and conditioner. She pulled everything up and went to the bathroom.

"Hey Nami." He said, rubbing his eyes and pointing at the giant arm chair.

"What?" She asked, looking in that direction.

Kairi and Sora fell asleep, Kairi's head on Sora's shoulder and Sora was leaning against the arm rest of the chair. Roxas turned to her, grinning wildly.

"Don't you think it's cute they fell asleep holding hands?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

There you go! Hope you liked it!

For your information, I heard that line somewhere in an airport or something, and I thought it'd be great for a little one-shot.

With any luck, it was. ;)

Review!

l

l

V


End file.
